Mad Tea Party
Mad Tea Party es un paseo de tazas de té giratorias, ubicadas en cinco de los seis parques temáticos de estilo Disneyland en todo el mundo. Descripción Oficial Sumérgete en una taza de té gigante y gira a toda velocidad o lentamente en medio de una gran variedad de colores y sonidos. Celebra tu "no es tu cumpleaños" en el País de las Maravillas mientras te desplazas hacia adelante y hacia atrás alrededor de una tetera imponente y en medio de una fiesta con linternas de papel que vuelan y música festiva para acompañar. Descripción La atracción se llama Mad Tea Party en Disneyland y el Magic Kingdom. Se conoce como Alice's Tea Party en Tokio Disneyland , Mad Hatter's Tea Cups en Disneyland París, y ''Mad Hatter Tea Cups ''en Hong Kong Disneyland. Mad Tea Party está inspirado en la secuencia del "Unbirthday" o "Feliz no Cumpleaños" de la fiesta del Mad Hatter del clásico animado de Disney Alice in Wonderland. Siguiendo el modelo de la atracción original del 1955 Parque Temático Disneyland del mismo nombre, Mad Tea Party cuenta con los mismos colores resplandecientes, la misma arquitectura extravagante y los objetos de tamaño desproporcionado que se ven en la película. Cada taza de té tiene capacidad para 5 Visitantes; hay 18 tazas decorativas en total. Durante la fiesta, las tazas giran sobre 3 mesas giratorias, montadas en una mesa giratoria más grande. Cada paseo dura un minuto y treinta segundos. Hoy en día, existe alguna representación de la atracción en todos los parques temáticos de Disney alrededor del mundo. Las cinco versiones de la atracción se encuentran en Fantasyland, y todos, excepto la versión de Tokio, fueron atracciones de apertura en sus respectivos parques. Las versiones de Disneyland, Disneyland París y Hong Kong Disneyland no tienen una tetera grande en el centro de la plataforma de paseo. Cada taza de té incluye una rueda en el centro que te permite controlar la dirección y la velocidad del giro. Si se quiere una velociad mayor en los giros simplemente hay que girar la rueda rápididamente, si se quiere un paseo más suave, tiene la opción de no girar la rueda en absoluto; teniendo en cuenta que, aunque se puede controlar el giro, la taza de té gira y da vueltas automáticamente en la cubierta de la plataforma. Historia Disneyland Varios conceptos para la fiesta del té loco fueron originalmente mucho más escandaloso en comparación con la versión de hoy. Un dibujo mostraba la mesa de cena del Sombrerero Loco, que se encontraba en el centro del paseo, con varias linternas y adornos alrededor. Otro dibujo mostraba 20 tazas de té que rodeaban un eje central, haciéndolo similar a un hipódromo con curvas inclinadas. Durante los primeros meses después del primer viaje, las tazas de té giraron sobre una plataforma desnuda antes de pintarse con la espiral psicodélica que existe hoy en día. Además, durante los dos primeros años del viaje, las tazas de té no tenían frenos ni embragues; Nada limitaba lo rápido que podían girar. Hasta 1982, la localización original de la atracción estaba directamente detrás del castillo de la bella durmiente (en la ubicación actual del rey Arturo Carrousel). También se le dieron ligeras modificaciones en 1972 con arcos ornamentales que conectan los postes de luz, y de nuevo en 1978 con la plataforma y las tazas de té que están siendo repintadas. En 1983, la atracción entera fue remodelada completamente y reubicada a su localización actual cerca de Bobsleds del Matterhorn en 1986. Incorporó también algunas ideas de los conceptos originales, tales como las linternas japonesas coloridas del jardín. En 2004, la atracción fue modificada para hacerla más difícil girar rápidamente después de que un jinete inhabilitado perdió su equilibrio y se deslizó de una taza de té. Como otras atracciones restantes de 1955, una de las tazas de té de Disneyland fue pintada de oro en honor del 50 aniversario del parque en 2005. Magic Kingdom Al igual que Disneylandia, la versión original de Magic Kingdom de este atractivo se abrió sin techo. Fue agregado eventual en 1974 (junto con la tetera central) debido a las condiciones atmosféricas extremas. Se actualizó en 1992 con un nuevo esquema de colores, música nueva y las linternas japonesas. En 2010, el dosel fue repintado. Disneyland Paris La versión de París de la atracción es la única versión que cuenta con un techo de cristal en forma de pétalo y jardines circundantes. También usa la tetera del Lirón fuera del paseo, cerca de los Refrescos de la Liebre de Marzo. Los diseños de la taza de té fueron utilizados más adelante para las tazas de té de Disneyland de Tokio y de Disneyland de Hong-Kong. Datos de la Atracción * Sistema de paseo: Tres pequeños giradiscos, que giran en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, cada uno con seis tazas de té, dentro de un gran plato giratorio, girando en sentido en contra ed las agujas del reloj * Temática: El Lirón se puede ver sacando la cabeza de una tetera grande en el centro de la plataforma giratoria grande. Esto ocurre solamente en el reino mágico y Disneyland de Tokio, pues los otros parques no ofrecen una tetera central; Hong Kong Disneyland y los refrescos de Hare de marzo en Disneyland París cuentan con sus propias teteras aparte del paseo. * Restricciones: La atracción original en Disneyland es incapaz de correr bajo la lluvia porque una vez que los platos están saturados con una cantidad moderada de agua, se deslizan y ya no pueden girar. Las otras versiones de esta atracción en Magic Kingdom, Disneyland de Tokio, Disneyland París y Disneyland de Hong Kong están cubiertas para evitar estas situaciones, así como para proteger a los ciclistas del calor extremo y el sol. A diferencia de Magic Kingdom, Disneyland, Disneyland Tokio y Hong Kong, la versión de Disneyland París tiene un techo de cristal en forma de pétalo. Curiosidades * La versión del paseo en Disneyland fue trasladado desde detrás del castillo a su ubicación actual en 1983. Se sentó originalmente donde el King Arthur Carrousel está hoy, y el carrusel fuetransladado en un espacio entre él y el Castillo de la Bella Durmiente. * El paseo ha ganado infamia durante los años por el número de visitantes enfermos por el fuerte movimiento como resultado del componente que hace girar al paseo. * El dosel sobre el Mad Tea Party se ilumina por la noche, dando a la atracción un aspecto muy diferente. * El Lirón sólo aparece en las versiones de Walt Disney World y Tokyo Disneyland de la Mad Tea Party. * Alicia, el conejo blanco, Tweedledee y Tweedledum, y el sombrerero loco con frecuencia se pueden encontrar en el área alrededor de la atracción para tomar fotos, pero también son conocidos de vez en cuando invitan a alguien para dar un paseo en una taza de té. * Al igual que Dumbo the Flying Elephant, Disneyland y su contraparte de Hong Kong tienen una réplica de una de las tazas de té situadas fuera de la atracción para ser utilizado por los huéspedes para mejores oportunidades de foto. * Un paseo similar conocido como "Hunny Pot Spin" que basado en Winnie the Pooh se ha abierto en Shanghai Disneyland. * En honor de la celebración del 50 aniversario de Disneyland, una taza de té de oro se añadió al paseo * Mary Blair, artista conceptual de Alice in Wonderland creó los diseños originales de las tazas de té, diseños que están todavía en uso hoy. * Muchas guías y listas de consejos de Disney dirán que la taza de té púrpura gira más rápido. A veces que es la taza anaranjada con las formas del diamante en ella. sin embargo esto es un mito, especialmente desde las modificaciones que ocurrieron en 2004 y 2005. * En las afueras de la atracción se encuentra una placa en forma de hoja con una cita de Randy Pausch, profesor de la Universidad Carnegie Mellon que dio una conferencia titulada “The Last Lecture: Really Achieving Your Childhood Dreams” ''después de enterarse de que tenía cáncer de páncreas. Pausch era un Imagineer, consultando y también trabajando directamente con Disney durante los días sabáticos. Desarrolló un programa de software llamado el Proyecto Alice. Y la editorial de Disney Hyperion publicó el libro basado en el discurso de Pausch. El mensaje en la hoja, que fue instalado en 2009, dice: '“Be good at something, it makes you valuable…Have something to bring to the table, because that will make you more welcome.” '''("Sea bueno en algo, eso te hace valioso ... Ten algo para traer a la mesa, porque eso le hará más bienvenido".) Galería Poster for disneyland mad tea party ride 1950.jpg Alice Mad Tea Party Walt Disney World.jpg Alice Mad Tea Party Tokio Disney.jpg Alice Mad Tea Party Hong Kong Disney.jpg B8e1ce49ceb8ed807d16715ecaf7db5e.jpg Categoría:Atracciones de Fantasyland Categoría:Atracciones de Magic Kingdom Categoría:Atracciones inspiradas en Alice in Wonderland Categoría:Walt Disney World Resort Categoría:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Categoría:Alice in Wonderland (1951)